fairytailmushfandomcom-20200215-history
CharGen Guide
Chargen Guide HI! Welcome to Fairy Tail Mush! This guide is to help you get through Chargen, or Character Generation. First, if you're familar with the Fairy Tail setting, take note that this is a 1000 years prior to the setting of Fiore in the Manga/Anime. So magic isn't /very/ common yet, but just starting to become noticable in the everyday life. Remember, only about 10% of the population in Fairy Tail can use magic anyways. That number is somewhat less, and really powerful magics aren't as common as in the manga/anime. For those of you not so familar with the setting, I recommend checking out the Fairy Tail Wiki, it has lots of information on magic, theme, setting and so forth. So you you know, this is a Mush, not a mud. The big focus here is consent based Roleplay(RP). Combat, interaction, etc, everything is done via poses or emotes. There is a coded combat system and a roller for skills if you want to leave results more random or decide an arguement, but you don't have to use it as long as your character has the stats to back up what you're roleplaying and all players involved can agree on the flow of the scene or Tinyplot(TP) So, first thing to do is make sure you can log in! Grab yourself a copy of Mushclient or Cmud, or something along those lines and connect to the mud at 50.116.49.183 on port 7777. Once you connect, make your character by using the create command at the login screen. This will make you a character with your name in the Chargen area. Make sure you name is thematicish. Chargen area consist of a few rooms, each with their own information and commands to help build your character. While you're here, you can use +newbie(or +new) to talk on the newbie channel and ask questions. Players are friendly and happy to help! The first Room: The first room in Chargen is where you set your sex with @sex me=Male/Female. You can set up your fullname if you want a surname, and a nickname if you want! I recommend setting you @desc me= here also. And you and &age me= here also, which shows up when someone +finger your character. When you finish, move on to the next room. The second room: This room is where you set up your character sheet, viewable with +sheet. You start with a 3 in your attributes, and have 30 points to spend on skills. You can decrease an attribute to increase another, through you can not have more than a total of 12 points in your attributes to begin with. For skills, you can raises it up to 8 max here, but it cost roughly 13 or so points to do that. The first 5 points in a skill are a 1 point for 1 point, and it goes up after 5. Pick skills your character would have picked up. Book-worm? Get yourself some academic or gather-information. Like to fight? Dodge, brawling, melee. Outdoors man, Stealth, tracking, animal-handling maybe? Pick skills your character would have picked up during their life to this point, because the last room in chargen is writting your background. When you finish, move into the Magic Room! The Magic Room!: This room is very important. This is where you make your starting magic style! Everyone starts with some type of Caster magic, and you get to make it here. There are several commands to know here, in the room description. The first is +style/create. This make your magic style. So lets so our magic is we get really fast. Lets say its God Leg. +Style/create God Leg. Now we have a style! God Leg. Next we can create two abilities of our magic. So, lets go with Lightning Kick, and Speed Dodge. +style/acreate Lightning Kick +style/acreate Speed Dodge There we go, now we have two abilities! Net, lets describe our style with +style/desc God Leg=This magic allows the cast to move at incredible speeds for as long as their magic power last. The strong one gets in it, the faster they can go, till only god can see them move! Thats just an example, try and be more descriptive if you can. Next you need to denote any notes about the magic for the Staff. So +style/notes God Leg= And here you would say what it could eventually do at really high skill level, and what the limits of the magic are and any other quirks you feel should be known to the Staff.. The next two commands deal with those abilities we made. +set/desc = allows you to describe what the actually ability does. So Lightning Kick would be described as a really fast kick, and Speed Dodge as a blurringly fast dodge. The second command, we use to set Lightning kick as an attack so if we use it in coded combat, it actually does damage. +set Lightning Kick=Damage. Shield types are restricted at the moment, you'll need to ask the staff before applying it to an ability. Reset just clears the flag. If for some reason you don't like your style, clear it out with +style/reset. +magic will show you your magic style at any point, and the room is coded so display the same information when you look at it. The Final Room: This room you have only one thing left, maybe two if you haven't done a description yet! Here, you learn about the +bg# and +submit commands. +bg# is used to record your background information for the Staff to review. You start with 1, and go up as high as you need. There is a line limit, something like 50-60 lines per a +bg. So keep that in mind when writting. When you finish, +submit your character for review. The staff tries to review as quickly as they can, but it may take a day or two depending on their real-life commitments. Once your character is accepted, they'll move you the grid and you can begin roleplaying with the other players! Category:+help Category:Guide